Generally speaking, modern imaging apparatuses (e.g., machine-readable symbol readers, video cameras, digital cameras, camera cell phones, smart phones and personal digital assistants) typically include one or more lenses that may be moved in order to zoom, focus, change depth of field, and capture a desired image by focusing the image on an image pickup device (e.g., charged-coupled devices, CMOS imager). One or more piezoelectric motors such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,531,790 (which is hereby incorporated by reference) is one such piezoelectric motor that can be used for this purpose. This design exhibits excellent performance but is somewhat bulky and costly for certain applications.
Consequently, smaller and less expensive devices are desirable.